


Routine at night

by goodtoknow



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Doctor Eddy, M/M, MB Brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtoknow/pseuds/goodtoknow
Summary: 陳韋丞累得無法回家，Brett則是又沒錢可以活了，於是陳醫生住了旅館，Brett進了旅館。





	Routine at night

**Author's Note:**

> AU 年齡操作 E比B大5歲  
Doc Eddy x MB Brett  
MB=money boy  
E左 照慣例目前無預估寫正戲 以後視情況而訂。  
_______________________________________________

在連續值班72小時之後，陳韋丞終於下班了。

他的襯衫扣子從第一個就開始扣錯了，但是他不知道，同事也不知道，因為他在外面還穿著一件厚重的大衣。

今天倫敦的夜晚沒有下雨，但剛剛才停下的細雨卻也讓地面溼了個透。這種防水的大衣在倫敦是必備品，不僅抵禦寒冷，也能避免淪落為落湯雞的慘狀。

他拖著有一步沒一步的步伐，思緒像糨糊一般混亂，他的票卡呢？他的票卡在哪裡？手忙腳亂地在身上翻找著，卻不小心被自己手上的雨傘給絆倒。

他很疲憊，就算跌坐在地上也感受不到疼痛。他往上一看，天開始下起了細雨，臉上的鏡片擋住了雨水但也硬出建築物上的燈，啊，是旅館。

他起身拍了褲腿，又將眼鏡收起掛在領口，他並沒有近視，眼鏡主要還是抵擋藍光而已。他走進建築物裡，電梯按3F，裝潢並不怎麼樣，但陳韋丞只是將就一晚，他就算累到無法清楚思考，他也知道自己不可能安全地回家。

前台是一個全身充滿刺青的光頭壯男，他的眼神從報紙上緣射過來，“住宿？”

陳韋丞其實有點畏縮，但身體太累無法表現出來，他點了點頭，那個光頭按了內線，叫了一個人過來。

沒多久來了一個身穿帽T的青年，臉上頂著一看就很厚重的鏡片，“客人嗎？”

他的步伐輕快，“我叫Brett，請跟我來。”

Brett順手將陳韋丞手上的雨傘接過，“先生這麼晚才下班啊？因為末班車都沒了所以才來住宿嗎？”

“嗯，還有下雨。”

Brett轉頭看向陳韋丞，眼神帶著分析：“先生真的很累吧，手上是擦傷吧？我去拿急救箱，你先進去休息一下。”

Brett打開房門，雨傘放在牆邊，他摘下陳韋丞的帽子與圍巾掛在衣帽架上，陳韋丞看著昏暗的燈光，像是被催眠般，眼皮開始上下打架。

他回頭看向房門，Brett已經出去了，陳韋丞想，我就先休息一下，Brett回來會叫我的。

當Brett回來後看見的便是眼前的男人已經昏睡躺在床上，Brett輕巧地脫下陳韋丞的皮鞋，手掌托在腳掌處，他縮了一下腿。陳韋丞在睡夢中感覺自己正躺在一片雲上，越來越輕，彷彿身上的桎梏都隨之而去。

Brett托起陳韋丞的上半身幫他脫下大衣，脫完之後噗哧笑出一聲，錯位的鈕扣使得外表精明的客人顯得如此笨拙。

Brett故意不叫醒他，他取下陳韋丞掛在領口的眼鏡，輕輕放在床頭櫃上，倒是他自己，往上托了托自己的眼鏡。

今夜也只是另一個夜晚，Brett能感覺眼前這個陷入沉睡的人很疲憊，他不住猜測他是什麼職業，身上的衣物不斐，氣質也與一般人不同。

應該是不缺錢的人。

Brett手腳俐落卻不粗魯，陳韋丞身上目前只生下內褲與一件上衣，再往下看，腿毛挺多的。他把衣服都折在椅子上，又跪在床前，雙肩扛著陳韋丞的膝窩，將一手從寬鬆的四角褲腿伸進去，它沉睡著，又將另一手往上摸，Brett摸著陳韋丞的小腹，他持續沉睡。

Brett把手收回，然後在自己嘴裡摳挖濕潤著，然後又伸了回去，他單憑著觸感摸著包皮開始輕輕的捏著陳韋丞的龜頭。

包皮漸漸地往下蛻，濕潤的指頭在那敏感的傘緣開始滑動，Brett肩上的腿開始躁動。他用他修剪乾淨的指頭在陳韋丞的皮膚上搔弄，卻沒想到竟引起陳韋丞極大的反應，陳韋丞弓起身求饒。

“No, don’t tickle me…”

於是Brett由搔改為抓，卻沒想到陳韋丞居然挺喜歡的，陰莖變得更硬了，Brett惡趣味地輕微捏住陰囊，原來他喜歡痛感。Brett身體往上爬，他看見陳韋丞臉上出了汗，他打算叫醒他。

“先生，醒醒，其實你醒著對吧，只是不想醒。”

陳韋丞睜開惺忪的雙眼，看到了Brett，但是為什麼下半身感覺涼颼颼的呢？

“讓我睡覺吧，你在幹什麼？”

陳韋丞垂眼一看，發現自己褲子被脫了。

“這裡是那種地方？”

“嗯，不過不做全套的。”

陳韋丞一言難盡地看著Brett，想了一下，“你走吧，我不需要。”

“不行，我都把你伺候硬了。”

Brett又把手往陳韋丞內褲裡伸，呦，還硬著呢。

陳韋丞知道Brett什麼打算，“我值班很長時間了，就算硬了也出不來。這樣吧，我錢照給，讓我休息。”

Brett聽著也覺得還行。

“那好吧，不過我也不能白收錢，我幫你洗澡，你只要躺在浴缸裡就行了。”

“幫我洗澡？可是我怕癢耶！”

“那只洗頭外加吹頭髮？”

“好吧，真沒想到白給錢你還不要。”

“先生，要是你覺得我頭洗得好你之後還能來找我呀。”

Brett跟陳韋丞兩人脫光光進了浴室，Brett的視線又看向陳韋丞的腿間。

“別理它，讓它消掉。”

“先生難道都不覺得不舒服嗎？不想舒服一下嗎？”

Brett一個伸手又想抓住陳韋丞的陰莖，可是被陳韋丞打掉了。

“別鬧了，我沒心思搞這個，你要是不想領錢你現在就可以滾。”

“抱歉先生，我只是，習慣使然？”

Brett說完想扇自己一巴掌，呸，我只有缺錢才幹這個。

“先生你不是想休息嗎？你剛剛不是跌到擦傷了嗎？我幫你洗澡也比較好吧？

“洗完之後我替你擦身體吹頭髮還有穿衣服，你就別趕我走了，嗯？”

*-TBC


End file.
